Perspectives
by Yanan
Summary: The world looks slightly different from person to person. Runner Five never stood a chance.
1. Chapter One: Eye Candy

A/N: I wrote this as a one off, but events in real life just made me keep going. This Five is not based off myself, but the person who unintentionally inspired me to keep going.

The chapters may or may not be in chronological order and most of the time the focus character is not named. It's been a fun and challenging project so far. Feedback is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombies, Run!

* * *

Perspectives

* * *

Chapter One: Eye Candy.

(So he was staring. It's not like anyone could blame him.)

* * *

A strangled, frustrated noise came from somewhere and startled him briefly until he realized he was the originator of said mildly pathetic sound. It just wasn't fair. Screw Tom Hardy and Jensen Ackles and Chris Hemsworth because Runner God damned Five. Tall, slightly scruffy with thick looking dark hair and a little boy smile. And were those freckles? The hell did the man do before the outbreak? Model? And how hadn't he seen the guy before now? Christ!

"Did you know that we have been given the glorious title of Radio Boyfriends?"

"Shit!" And there went all sense of balance. This was probably karma's way of telling him he shouldn't be obviously ogling eye candy with his significant other right next to him.

A warm hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from going ass over teakettle as Five lifted his shirt to wipe some sweat from his brow. Those abs.

Goodbye Karl Urban and Daniel Craig.

"What in the world has gotten- Hello Runner Five."

Apparently, just lifting his shirt wasn't enough. Jesus. Was he that tan everywhere?

"So, runners are like celebrities now, right?" He had to know. There was no way he was missing out on that celebrity pass. "At least by post-civilization standards?"

"Uh... I think I'd have to say-"

It was then Five laughed, waving good bye to Runner Three before turning their direction. As he passed he ducked his head and mumbled a greeting, shirt clutched to his chest as if just now noticing how very exposed he was, cheeks and ears red, eyes focused somewhere near his feet. He sprinted away after that.

Who was Joseph Gordon-Levitt again?

"Think we can convince him to play endurance Twister with us?"

* * *

Fun Fact: When completing the supply mission Entertainment Run, one of the conclusions has Sam listing off a few items you've found. He gets excited after he sees that you've found three copies of Twister and promises you an extra life for Endurance Twister.


	2. Chapter Two: Just Do It

A/N: I'm not sure I captured this personality well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombies, Run!

* * *

Perspectives

* * *

Chapter Two: Just Do It

(He would have been jealous if it didn't mean feeling as if he'd kicked something small and fluffy.)

* * *

They paused, out of breath from the last supply run for the hospital. The doc still didn't trust him after his last stunt. So maybe bringing back five dozen packs of Viagra wasn't all that helpful, but her initial reaction had been worth it. The lecture he received afterward, however, had not.

"So, Erm... About what I asked before? If it's not too forward! I mean you're just so much better with people and I- I'm..."

"You're serious. You are asking me how to," he flapped his hand and re-situated his scarf to keep himself from stealing Johnny Depp's bit about wooing and scrumpets.

"Yes?"

He stared at Five as he wiped some sweat from his face with his shirt. Those abs were still not fair. Why couldn't he have abs like that?

"That's all you need to do. Why did you even ask for help anyway?"

"I'm sorry. You seem to have lost me."

He was joking. He had to be.

No. It seemed as if he just didn't get it. Maybe the rumors of Five being cold and aloof were just unknowingly snubbed admirers due to his rather perpetual need to be polite and obvious obliviousness.

And Christ if the man wasn't oblivious! There had to be something he could do to raise the stunning lack of self-esteem in his appearance.

"Oh come off it! It can't be that hard. Just go get nice and sweaty and take your shirt off in front of her! I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but I've seen you in the showers. If I swung that way, I'd jump you."

At least he'd get a good laugh remembering the look on his face after that bit.

After the moment of shock, Five's face wiped of most expression. His eyes however screamed confusion.

"So you're idea is for me to find my potential partner and just start stripping."

He wasn't aware anyone other than the Major could sound so deadpan.

"Yes."

Why was he being looked at like he was crazy. Five was the one asking him for relationship advice.

Speaking of relationships. He glanced over Five's shoulder and spotted the township's favorite homosexual couple. Maybe Five just needed to see what happened when he ran around half naked. He was sure the boys wouldn't mind if the current stares were any indication.

"In fact, take off your shirt right now. I believe a demonstration is in order for you to properly see the effect."

There was a sigh, then off went the shirt.

"Rrrrr!"

Five laughed, called him crazy and thanked him. He'd just have to leave everything else up to the radio boyfriends.

He wondered how long it would take the other runner to find the condom and pill he'd slipped into his pocket. Just because he'd given Dr. Myers five dozen packs didn't mean he didn't keep one or two for himself. Just for laughs.

* * *

Fun Fact: During the supply mission for the hospital, Dr. Myers mentions that she sent Runner Three out to where you are before and all he brought back was five dozen packs of Viagra. She asks you to do better.

Also, in Zombies 5K Trainer Week 4 Exercise 3, it is said that every runner has a scarf. They may not always wear it though.


	3. Chapter Three: I Vividly Remember

A/N: I feel no guilt for using that quote. I can't even remember the source.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombies, Run!

* * *

Perspectives

* * *

Chapter Three: I vividly remember every embarrassing thing I've said or done since 2008.

(Sometimes he wished his heart knew how to listen to his brain. It tended to know better.)

* * *

He swiped at the sweat on his brow with his shirt, doing his best not to smile too largely at Three. Maybe he wasn't the best person to ask advice from, but it wasn't as if he had many options.

"That's all you need to do. Why did you even ask for help anyway?"

"I'm sorry. You seem to have lost me."

"Oh come off it! It can't be that hard. Just go get nice and sweaty and take your shirt off in front of her! I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but I've seen you in the showers. If I swung that way, I'd jump you."

"So your idea," he said slowly, needing to clarify what the obviously insane man was telling him, "is for me to find my potential partner," and leaving the 's' of that word was hard, "and just start stripping."

"Yes."

Oh. Well then. That might not have made sense of anything really.

"In fact, take off your shirt right now. I believe a demonstration is in order for you to properly see the effect."

Sighing, he did as ordered, and then laughed as the other man growled at him, hands made into claws.

"You're crazy, but thanks I think?" he mumbled and grinned, offering a small wave.

As he turned he came face to faces with his well, there had to be a better word than crushes. That seemed too much like something a pre-teen girl would think. Infatuations maybe?

He clutched his shirt to his chest, feeling far more naked and venerable than the situation probably warranted and did his best not to stumble over a simple "Hello Jack. Hello Eugene."

They stared, blank faced and said nothing.

He ran, ears still burning with embarrassment. Just what had he been thinking? He knew he never had a chance, but the blank looks Jack and Eugene gave him and the lack of a return greeting stung more than he thought they would.

Arh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why was he such a stupid idiot? Why did he always make such a fool of himself?

Why did he listen to Three in the first place?

Who would want to date a janitor anyway?

* * *

Fun Fact: In The Runner's Guide, Runner Three is listed as a wise-ass.


	4. Chapter Four: Sugar Sweet

A/N: I've never been able to figure out why, but fate tends to favor the clumsy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombies, Run!

* * *

Perspectives

* * *

Chapter Four: Sugar Sweet

(People were so rude sometimes. Really.)

* * *

He looked heart broken, pulling his shirt on. She'd gotten used to seeing him with a daydreamy haze over his face that the change was painful to see.

She knew what most the Abel population said about him, but from what she'd seen he was really just unbearably sweet and maybe a little clueless. She'd met the cold, aloof type before and Five just didn't fit that way.

He was more decent than a good number of the population in her eyes. Always polite. Always volunteering. Always ready to play the bad guy when the children wanted. Always willing to cut into his six hour allotted rest to help watch Molly. Always willing to help her up after a nasty tumble, and only ever laughing good naturedly. She'd met those cold types before. If there was anything Five wasn't, it was cold. Once you got to know him he was almost cavity inducing.

That was probably why watching him walk towards the runners housing sans headset rather than going to see Ed and Molly and using up one of his rest hours seemed so disheartening. It was like something had drained all hope and happiness out of the man.

She frowned as she watched people pass him, pointedly ignoring him and waited just in case.

Nothing.

For a township that often cried hero as soon as he ran through the gates, no one said anything. Terrible people the lot of them. She watched as one man glared as Five stumbled, not offering to help him up. She remembered that man. He was the one who had nearly dislocated Five's shoulders trying to get his pack off a few days back so he could try and squirrel away some extras for himself. Janine had put a stop to that.

Knitting in one hand, she jogged up beside the clearly upset man and let her mouth run wild. Thanking him for bring her new yarn and asking how his run for Maxine went and doing her best to cajole a smile out of him. It worked. A little.

This close she could see the dark, bruise-like circles under his eyes and prayed that maybe he was just tired.

He stopped, staring at her with his head cocked a shade off to the side.

"Have you maybe messed with your headset today?"

"That's a silly question! Of course not."

"It's just," he was mumbling and kicking at the dirt, "I think you may have accidentally turned it off?"

Now it was her turn to stop. She reached up and felt at the volume knob and twisted it. Sure enough, Sam's voice was calling asking where she was.

"Oh! Oh no! Have to run! We'll talk more later, yes?"

She ran back to her pack, pushing her project inside and scrambling towards the gate. She needed to get there fast. And if the hat came undone just a bit, that was okay.

She set aside thoughts of Runner Seven's new hat. After this run she had a different project to work on anyway. He and Eighteen were going to have to wait. If they asked, she was just being practical. It was chilly in the mornings and Five hadn't received a scarf yet. She hoped he liked green.

It would be the first thing she worked on. After the mission.

* * *

Fun Fact: Another mission ending for Entertainment Run has Sam telling you how excited Runner Four was going to be about all the knitting supplies you've found and how that was going to make Runner Seven happy because she promised him a new hat. Then he tells you that will make Runner Eighteen happy because he gets Seven's old hat and that you have basically created a cascade of happiness around the township.

According to The Runner's Guide, runner's are required to wear their head-sets for all but six hours of their day. The six hours they are not wearing them, they are being charged. Those six hours are considered their rest hours.


	5. Chapter 5: Mother Knows

A/N: This one decided it wanted to stray away from the others. A lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombies, Run!

* * *

Perspectives

* * *

Chapter Five: Mother Knows

(There are some instincts that never leave you.)

* * *

She knew she had trust issues. Openly admitted to them actually. And while Janine and Seven appreciated her caution and paranoia, they didn't always approve of her implied threats. Either way, neither of them had attempted to take her gun and that was what really mattered in the end.

She knew that their dear communications operator didn't suspect a thing. He was much more sweet and sheltered than he or anyone else liked to admit. Everyone wanted to shelter Sam. So after finding Five's ID and watching him prove himself time and time again, she couldn't bring herself to feel all that guilty for her actions. Well, maybe a little guilty. She may have waited a little too long to shoot a few zoms and he might have come back covered in a little more blood spatter than strictly necessary.

Five was still, despite how very transparent he was, a mystery. And she really wasn't fond of mysteries in this new, post-civilization world. Mysteries were just a little too much like surprises and if Four's birthday had taught anyone anything, it was that surprises were almost entirely unwelcome. No one could forget the cake related injuries.

Five made her think of what her oldest son would have been like had he lived to reach his age. Maybe if she'd been lucky he would have been half as mature. Then again he really wasn't that mature when he was off hiding in the romantic world in his own head, smiling that little smile what made her long for her boys so desperately.

He was attractive, she's give him that. A bit pretty for her taste. Too much so, in fact, but she could see the appeal.

She watched as he slunk off towards housing, the smile she would never admit to growing fond of missing and shoulders slumped, looking as if New Canton had taken something he considered precious and burned it in front of him out of spite.

She had seen enough tears over a lost puppy love to recognize that posture. Somehow she didn't think this had come down to cooties. Whoever it was must have said no or done something he saw as open rejection. She just hoped it wasn't Sam. He didn't have the best track record with Fives and if it was, things could end up messy fast.

* * *

Fun Fact: Zombies 5K Trainer, Week 1 Workout 2 mentions Runner Four's surprise birthday party disaster. There was at least one zombie and some cake related injuries.

In one mission, Eight mentions that she had to kill her husband and two sons when they turned or got bitten. She only had a shovel available.


End file.
